Matthew Williams Vs The World
by Hikaru2322
Summary: Matthew Williams had a pretty sweet life. That all changed when he met Alfred F. Jones. AmericaxCanada/Matfred, Spamano, Eventual KumajiroxAnubis, and a ton of other crack pairings. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: In the Beginning

So yea, I saw Scott Pilgrim Vs. the World yesterday. A week beforehand, I had finally gotten the first volume of the graphic novel series. LOVED IT!

This fanfiction storyline is a combination of the movie, the graphic novel, and my own invention.

….

"Matthew Williams is dating a high schooler!" the words hung in the air.

"Really?" Is she hot?" Elizaveta Hedervrry asked. She was a cute, Hungarian girl with long, brown hair.

"How old are you, like, 28?" Matthew had long forgotten this guy's name. He was dark skinned and nicknamed Cuba after his nationality. He had hair that was fairly long on a guy. It was tied back in a high ponytail.

"I'm not playing your little games, kiddies." Matthew smiled. He was a native Canadian with longish (not as long as Cuba's) blonde hair with a large hair curl. His purple eyes studied his friend's quizzical faces through his glasses.

"So you've been out of high school for 15 years and-" Cuba was cut short by his angered Canadian friend.

"I'm 23!" he yelled.

"And you're dating a high schooler?" the only female in the room raised an eyebrow.

"Did you guys do it?" An Egyptian by the name of Anubis spoke up. He had short bluish-black hair and golden eyes.

"Well, we ride the bus together." Matthew joined his friends at the kitchen table. "She also talks to be about yearbook club and her friends."

"Have you even kissed her?" Elizaveta bit into a piece of toast.

"We almost held hands." Matthew admitted. "But she kinda got embarrassed."

"What's her name?"

"Kuma Jiro."

…..

"Just before you hear some dirty lies from someone else, I'm dating a high schooler." Matthew announced as he arrived in the small, one room apartment he shared with a Spaniard by the name of Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.

"Is he cute?" Green eyes peered at the Canadian.

"Very funny." The blonde rolled his eyes in a very sarcastic manner.

"Does this mean that we have to stop sleeping together?"

"Do you see another bed in here?" Practically every object in the apartment save for a poster, a stuffed polar bear, and a few clothes were Matthew's. Everything else was Antonio's.

"You're totally my bitch forever, Matt."

**THE NEXT DAY OR SOMETHING**

"You have to promise to be good."

"I'll be good!"

"Matthew was currently standing outside Anubis' house with his girlfriend, Kuma. She had long, white hair and wore mainly white clothing.

"No really. Please. Be good."

"Am I normally not?" The high schooler looked shocked.

"You promise to be good?" Matthew smiled.

"Yes. I'll be good." It was at that moment that Elizaveta opened the door.

"What the hell are you making this poor girl say?" she stared.

"This is Kuma Jiro." Matthew introduced his girlfriend to his friend. "Kuma, this is Elizaveta Hedervrry. She's the talent. But I usually call her Hungary."

"Come on it." Said Hungarian offered. "Nice to meet you." She smiled.

"Wow." Was all Kuma could say as she saw the instruments inside the small home.

"Hey Cuba." This is Kuma." Matthew greeted the Cuban male who was already sitting behind his drum set. "You can just throw your coat wherever, Kuma."

"Hi." Kuma took off her fluffy white coat. "I'm sorry, what was your name?"

"Cuba."

"You play the drums?"

"Yes…." It was at this point, Anubis walked into the room.

"This is Anubis." Said boy sat on the couch next to Kuma.

"What do you play?" she asked.

"Let's see… Hard to say." He sighed. "Zelda, Starfox, Tetris….." Anubis trailed off and then noticed the white haired girl's confused face. "I live here."

"Oh."

"Let's start with Launchpad McQuack." Matthew announced once he had finished tuning his bass.

"That's not the actual name of the song." Hungary smiled.

"We are Maple Bob-Omb!" Cuba yelled. His arms raised over his head. "One, Two, Three, Four!"

Thus they began to play. They weren't the best band in the world, but Kuma's eyes sparkled as she watched them play.

…

"You guys are sooo amazing." Kuma swooned as Matthew walked her to the bus stop. "Maple Bob-Omb. Wow."

"I-I'll see you after school tomorrow. Okay?" the Canadian waved.

**AFTERWARDS**

"She seems nice." Hungary commented about Kuma.

"You think so?" Matthew grinned.

"I could go for a high school boyfriend." The Hungarian suggested.

"I highly recommend it." After a moment of silence, Cuba finally spoke.

"Matthew, are you evil, or are you really happy?"

….

Naturally, Matthew brother, who was more in tune with his French side, called when the Canadian was trying to sleep.

"Hello?" Matthew groggily answered the phone.

"Did I just wake you up? It's 12:30!" Francis said in a heavy, French accent.

"No…" Matthew lied. "I've been awake for hours."

"Whatever. What's this about you dating a seventeen-year old?"

"How do you know?" Now he was awake.

"Antonio told me."

"That gossipy bitch!" Matthew swore.

"Sorry." Antonio apologized next to him (in the bed).

"Who is she?"

"Her name is Kuma."

"Kuma what?"

"Jiro."

"Wait until mom hears about this!" Francis grinned mischeviously.

"Mom's in Europe! I ain't scared!" Matthew retorted back.

…

"I don't wanna go!" Antonio whined as he walked with Matthew to Kuma's school. "We're almost there. I'm leaving."

"This school has boys too, you know." All the Spaniard could o was grumble to himself in Spanish as the two waited outside the school gate.

"Matthew!" Kuma called through the crowd. "Hi!"

"Hey!" Matthew greeted back. "This is my cool, gay roommate, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo."

"Hi! I'm Kuma." She shook Antonio's hand. "Do you want to know who in my class is gay?" she asked.

"Does he like tomatoes?"

"Antonio, you need to leave." Matthew sheepishly told his roommate.

"You're too good for him." Antonio said to Kuma right before he left.

…

The young couple walked to the good will store happily as Kuma told Matthew about her friends and school.

"I've never been in here before." She commented once they were inside. The two began to browse through the various clothing articles hanging from the many racks.

"So, you're band…" Kuma attempted to end the silence.

"It's not really my band. It's mostly Hungary's thing. He replied back.

"Do you always refer to her by her nationality?"

"Hungary? Yes."

"Whoever's band it is, I really like it."

"Thank you."

"I don't listen to a lot of music, but you guys rock!" she smiled.

…

Kumajiro's human name is really unoriginal….

America is more of a Scott. But Scott is from Canada and Ramona is from America. Thus, this. The exes were a little tough to come up with. I basically took a look at the major America pairings and then sorted the countries into fitting roles. The 2nd and 3rd evil exes were the hardest. Although they're kinda funny. Thus, a couple of crack pairings were born as well.

Hope you all enjoyed this! ^^


	2. Chapter 2:Matthew's Precious Little Life

Sorry it took so long to update. ^^ I feel the need to explain one thing. Anubis (who plays the role of Young Neil) is not Egypt. He's Egypt's pet Anubis from the series. Just saying.

The crack pairings are _cooooomiiiiiing~!_

…..

_Alone…._

"Oh…."

_Nothing but desert_

"Oh God…."

_A figure in the distance_

"Oh God….."

_Closer_

It was a blonde boy wearing roller skates.

"I'm so-" Matthew was cut short by the blonde in skates.

"Oh shut up." He said as he skated by. "You're not alone. You're just having some idiotic dream."

"I'm dreaming?" The boy was already long gone. "Can we make out then?"

It was at that moment, he woke up.

…..

Kuma had decided that during her date with Matthew, they would go to the library.

"This is so weird…" Matthew said.

"What's weird?"

"Libraries always remind me of grade school." The Canadian commented as Kuma shoved a stack of books in his hands. The two proceeded down the staircase in order to check out the books.

"That must seem like a really long time ago." She said.

"Let's not talk about that anymore…" Matthew was beginning to feel a little queasy. Suddenly, he saw the boy from his dream.

He was talking to the librarian at the checkout desk. He wore a U.S. bomber jacket with the number 50 on the back. His dirty blonde hair stuck up at one point about his forehead. Despite the fact that he wore glasses, he also had on a bomber hat with goggles.

"Earth to Matthew!" Kuma waved a hand in front of his face. The Canadian had stopped in mid step down the stairs. His eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Do you know him?" She made a dissatisfied face.

"No, I…. wait…. I don't think so?" Still in a daze, Matthew continued down the steps.

…..

"Matthew…" Hungary sighed. "You've only played one note for that entire song." Matthew was still in a daze. Despite the fact that he was at band practice.

"I was… uh… my hand slipped." He mumbled.

"Is your girlfriend distracting you?"

"Sorry. I'll be quieter." Kuma blushed in her seat on the couch.

"Let's do that one again." Hungary attempted to put on a friendly smile. Sadly, it looked more like a grimace.

"Maple."

…

I think I'll save the party for the next chappie…


End file.
